


Saving Lance by SapphireWolf - Chapter 1 [PODFIC]

by Ephirae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephirae/pseuds/Ephirae
Summary: Lance isn't acting like himself. The paladins notice, and try to help. When one of them gets through to Lance, he starts making an effort to be happier. With someone to confide in, it's easier. But it's not until Lance starts to fall in love that true happiness comes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving Lance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555017) by [SapphireWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWolf/pseuds/SapphireWolf). 



> Thank you SapphireWolf for letting me make this!

You can stream the first chapter of 'Saving Lance' here:

[ Saving Lance by SapphireWolf - Chapter 1 [PODFIC] ](https://soundcloud.com/ephirae/sl-ch1)

'Saving Lance' by SapphireWolf  
Chapter: 1  
Read by: Ephirae  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Rating: M

Made with permission.


End file.
